The present invention relates to a combined wall mount and electrical outlet box unit.
By way of background, in the past wall mounts having the general outer configuration shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings were supplied with a solid front wall having score marks thereon. In use, the installer had to cut out an opening in the shape of the perimeter of the electrical outlet box from the front wall. However, this was a time-consuming and tedious task because the wall mounts were fabricated of tough polyethylene plastic or metal. Thereafter, a separate conventional electric outlet box was slid into the opening which was cut out in the wall mount. This outlet box was of conventional shape, and, as noted above, it had an outer perimeter which was the size of the opening which was cut into the face of the wall mount. There were no connections between the wall mount and the electrical outlet box other than the contact therebetween at the cutout portion in the face of the wall mount.